Violet Skies
by Crystalwolfey
Summary: Pidge is faced on a dangerous mission on a planet which is described to have many similarities as earth, She also faces knowing one fact; This is a galra base with information on work camps. the thing her father was sent to. what will she do?


Shiro nodded then let s go back to the castle, and tell Coran what we found, Shiro Confided Humans are hard to understand. Not like a computer. Pidge could tell what a computer was, and it made sense to her and she loved it. However humans were a different string of numbers, ones and zeros, letters, something she had no idea how they worked. And that's saying a lot. She herself was a human. She had no idea why it was taking her so long to code this simple message, it was the easiest cypher to understand. A1Z26. It was so easy it almost felt weird. Engraved on the wall was a code inception, something she had trouble focussing on. She was too busy thinking. Only she couldn t afford deep thinking, she needed to act fast and be sharp. Something she was terrible at in these sorts of situations. PIdge stared at the code. 8-5-12-16 21-19 and some coridantents. At Least they were laid out like them, they might also be part of the cypher. Pidge couldn t help but feel annoyed. Her feelings were blocking how she decoded this cypher. She then finished the coding on the walls. It read help us and then the coridantents. Which probably explained the random numbers and letters. Pidge, with one of her hands still on the cold stone, grinned it says help us and there are some cordiantants. They probably need help from the galra. pidge really liked decrypting codes and messages, it gave her a reason to do work, and help out the team at the same time. Plus more galra fleets to attack and hopefully find information about finding her family. Fighting galra was always a plus for pidge.  
ordered and the team fell back to the castle, getting in their lions.  
Now that pidge was sitting at her control panel chair, she could gather up and organise the information she collected about her family s wearabouts, making sure no one saw that she was still desperately looking for her family. Once that was out of the way she wanted to transfer all those files to her computer back in her lab, only she had no time for that, so instead she just left it be.  
They had hit a planet named altecrio, in the Rofical star system, a system that looks to be the closest place to earth. Which felt nice, but really really bad. If this was a galra planet, then high chance they are planning to get at earth. She did once see galra at earth when the paladins found the blue lion. The people there were very interesting, they had four arms, and obviously two legs, they had two tails, but no face, wearing hoods to block out what wasn t their faces. They were blind, so how did they move? Pidge found it interesting that they could talk, let alone write and this, this is what interested her the most. We are the paladins of voltron at your service, shiro introduced formally, looking unsure that the Altercrian heard. I m sukiani The Altercrian replied and pointed to his comrad who was introduced to be joltani, Pidge shifted her glasses up then down again, it was so interesting these guys can talk! You know, without a face and all, Sukiani, I m the green paladin, pidge, she pointed to her friends she was trying to see if the creatures knew who she was pointing at. This is lance- her point started to shift between people she was naming Hunk, allura and coran She put her hands on her hips Coran isn t much of a paladin, but he does have the castle, which still uses weapons! Sukiani tilted his head, or rather hood, pidge thought it might be rude to think he has much of a head, but that thought alone sounded pretty rude. But the way he tilted his head sorry! I forgot you paladins don t know what a head tilt means here, it s acknowledgement Pidge s eyes glittered and she smiled, that s so interesting! She noticed the planet looked like earth, sorta anyways, the landscape was rocky, littered with mountains, while the skies were painted a deep red colour, as it s sun was going down, the shadows of the mountains started to elongate and drift shadows across the dusty ground. Were are all the galra? She assumed they must be at some outpost, seeing that yes, it was an outpost of theirs, and yes it was just another galra planet. But they had no time to think about where the galra is, they just needed a plan. Though i can get in using my lion s ability to go invisible for some time. That thought hit pidge quickly, she could actually intrude on their plans by locating their base, pinpointing where it is at this current tick, and in a verga be back with the information that the paladins needed to begin liberating this planet from the Galra. It was something she had to do. - - - - - - -  
Lance pov:  
Lance wasn t too sure of what pidge is thinking. Pidge is going to get herself caught to this. Pidge, i have no idea if this is a good idea or not his eyes filled with worry. And pidge shook her head.  
Lance, this is a mission, we risk our lives every second of a mission. This isn t new Pidge replied tapping on the hologram screen to see any routes she could take.  
Lance admired how brave she was being, throwing the idea, but he still hated the fact she wanted to go alone. He usually worried for his friends, especially if they go alone, on a mission they could so easily get caught on, and he can t lose any of his friends.  
The universe probably shares the same thoughts. If one paladin is captured by the galra, they d have to risk the lions to save the paladin. They d be sitting ducks anyways, because they won't be able to form voltron, without a lion.  
Lance tried at least one more time, he knew he shouldn t treat pidge like a child, but he should treat her like a friend. Because she was a friend. Pidge, think about what you re doing for a tick, you re throwing yourself in a galra base, to cite out a route to get there, lance paused to take a breath, he was saying this really fast and if they attack you, it s only you fighting them Pidge nodded her head yes, but my lion turns invisible and that s a variable you're forgetting, it s the most important card I have in this, she was right. The only thing that concerns lance the most is that sometimes the invisibility failed. And when it does, it was over for pidge. And lance couldn t stand that.  
Lance looked to allura, then to shiro you guys aren t seriously going to let pidge go out alone right? Shiro shook his head, and so did allura. I sound like i don t trust pidge. And that s messed up. Shiro explained why he thought pidge should go alone and it was simply just she s old enough to protect herself, plus she knows her own plan better than anyone else Lance seriously couldn t argue with that. He sighed, groaning a little. Can t you guys see i m just a bit worried about her! He stilled the thought. Part of him wanted, needed, to argue with what shiro said, but he didn t. He s the leader, lance. - - - -  
SHIRO POV:  
Shiro felt exactly what lance was feeling, and telling lance that pidge knew her plan better than anyone else and that she was old enough to protect herself sorta made him doubt himself, and it wasn t because she wasn t old enough. She totally was, but, people make mistakes sometimes, and this was a mistake with a heavier cost than usual. Shiro put his human hand on lance s shoulder, he knew lance was tensing up at the very thought that pidge was running straight into danger. Then shiro looked at pidge. He sorta doubted that pidge wouldn t get offended if he told her to be careful, and to try her hardest to not make a single mistake. But he wanted to try to say something anyways. And he did.  
Pidge, try to be careful, when you run in send us the route, then get out of there as fast, and as invisible, as possible. This is an important base to scope out, Shiro explained formally, he was putting a ton of pressure on pidge. But on the kerberos mission, Shiro would always try to pressure matt, so matt would become a better space explorer, and he needed to pressure people, in order for them to gain the need to survive.  
Shiro understood why pidge wanted to jump in alone. She wanted to go in and search for her family. But she couldn t do that right this minute. As much as shiro was rooting for pidge to find her family, he just didn t think it was a good idea to go alone.  
In other words, he was totally with lance on this one. She really shouldn t be going alone. Shiro didn t even want to think of what can or will happen. He leaned towards lance and whispered you go in for backup, i ll get hunk and keith to follow you up on that, just incase Lance nodded and exchanged a glance with keith and hunk. Alright shiro lance whispered back Keith and hunk just nodded and hunk grinned. Shiro wanted to follow up but that d be a bit too much like we are backing you up despite you not wanting us to so instead he was a sitting duck right here, near all the people of the planet. Or sorta all the people. Because some people were at the bases as prisoners. Shiro! pidge snapped him right out of his thoughts and he jolted around to see pidge. Why would she need right now? Right this minute anyways.  
Pidge frowned I want to go into the base- shiro was about to cut pidge off, but she cut herself off first, seemingly predicting what he was going to say pidge you are going to get yourself killed trying to infiltrate the base she probably knew he was about to say that. and i know you re gonna be worried about me shiro, but if i can save the castle from being sent straight to the galra then i can infiltrate a galra base without being noticed. I ve done things like this before She had this all planned didn t she? He felt terrible for saying the thing he said be he had good reason, he d only let the other parts of the team help and protect her while she looked and stole information like shiro knew she usually did. I m sorry pidge, but we can t let you do that. Shiro could almost feel the disappointment resonating from pidge. Her look darkened and she sighed heavily, as if she was disapointed. After that, there was a long awkward silence that followed. it was Lance who spoke up "Pidge, You aren't going in without us," That was one of the smartest things lance could've ever said. and he was right. They all looked at lance, though pidge's gaze was at her lion. and they all noded.  
for once in her lifetime pidge reminded shiro Of Keith. Because her face had darkened, and she was slightly growling to herself. what was with all this frustration?


End file.
